


my nephew’s mum’s best friend’s doctor’s patient’s dog’s vet

by chogiwasebooteuh, neverforgethechogiwa111



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, also chengcheng and nongnong are kidz, also the first part has a lot of dialogue, and dogs, and kiSsING?!1?1!1!?1!, oh and it doesnt really make sense oops, rated T becuz language, xukun's a vet, zhengting is a panicked gay, ziyi is a lawyer, ziyi just needs to help the dog out man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwasebooteuh/pseuds/chogiwasebooteuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverforgethechogiwa111/pseuds/neverforgethechogiwa111
Summary: where ziyi’s nephew’s mum’s best friend’s doctor’s patient’s dog needs to go to the vet and he ends up taking it





	my nephew’s mum’s best friend’s doctor’s patient’s dog’s vet

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask how i came up w/ the name...

ziyi didn't really know how he ended up in a vet waiting room with a dog he had never seen in his entire life, yet here he was.

it had all went abnormally fast. he was at his nephew, linong's, house who had his best friend chengcheng over while he babysitted them when it all started...

_"be careful while you're out there, i'll get some drinks," ziyi said authoritatively, even though he was pretty sure they weren't listening. he sighed and shook his head, although a slight smile was creeping its way onto his lips as he started to pour glasses of orange juice - the glasses were plastic of course. once he finished, he was about to bring them outside when he heard a scream. alarmed, he went out to see what was going on._

_there, on the floor, was chengcheng holding his ankle as his face contorted in pain._

_"what have you done?" ziyi asked as he strolled over._

_"w-we were just playing a-and chengcheng fell over," linong stuttered._ _ziyi knew by looking at chengcheng's ankle that had probably only sprained it, but it was worth getting checked._

_"ok, get in the car, we're going to the doctors," ziyi ordered, and the black haired boy scrambled out to the car. ziyi went up to chengcheng and gently picked him up, he probably would be in too much pain to walk over to the car, so why waste energy on trying to help him limp over when he could save time and carry him over? he placed him in the back seat next to linong and got in the front seat. through out the car journey, he lectured the two on how they should have been more careful when he wasn't around._

_once they made it, ziyi carried chengcheng again while he held linong's hand. it wasn't an emergency, his foot only looked slightly swollen at the time, so he didn't have to worry when the staff told him he had to wait half an hour._

_the half an hour went quite quickly, actually, since most of the time he spent rubbing chengcheng's foot and consoling a permanently traumatised linong. he stood up to go into the room, when a guy came whizzing out of the room he was about to go into while frantically speaking to someone. he bumped into ziyi who currently had chengcheng in his arms and looked up at him before aggressively hanging up on the person and looking at ziyi._

_"hey, can i ask you a favour?" they asked._

_"uh, i'm sorry but i need to-"_

_"no i don't think you understand, i_ need _this favour," the brunette almost begged, pulling something out from his back pocket._

_"i need to take this bo-"_

_"here, take this," the man cut him off again as he shoved a huge pile of cash into ziyi's hands, "i_ need _you to take my dog, penny, to the vet, she hurt her leg and she needs to get to the vet, like,_ now _."_

_the guy then grabbed chengcheng out of his hold and held him like a baby while he took linong's other hand and pulled him over to his side, "look, i'll take care of these two, we can have a double appointment, just help me out here."_

_ziyi didn't really get a say when the guy gave him his keys and rushed him out of the hospital while he told him his name, zhengting. he turned around when he was outside and noticed the back of linong and the zhengting guy through the glass windows, they were going back to the doctors room._

_ziyi stood still and confused for a minute straight, what just happened? he then got a text. he pulled out his phone and saw it was from a random number. he decided to read it anyway;_

_from; unknown_

_the kid gave me ur number if ur wondering_

_my adress is xxx and you gotta take her to xxx_

_it took ziyi a while to realise the text was from the man who just kicked him out of the hospital to save his dogs' leg, zhengting. how did linong even know his number? he would have to ask him that another day, because right now he had a dog to help._

_thankfully, once he got in his car and entered the guys address, he realised the house was in this area, so he didn't have to go out too far. at least something was going well today._

_he got to the house quickly. it was big and the entrance had a gate with a guard standing next to it. ziyi panicked because how on earth was he going to get passed this guy? he drove up to the gate cautiously and prepared himself for an ambush when all he saw was the gate opening and the guard smiling at him as he drove inside. how did he manage to get in so easily?_

_he brushed the thought off and waddled up to the door. he then realised that the keys the man gave him were his house keys, and so he unlocked the door with them._

_the inside was as impressive or probably even more than the outside of the house, and it took all of his will power to stop him from taking himself on a tour around the house, he had something to do._

_he then went around and tried to look for any form of dog in the house. how was he meant to find a single dog in such a big house? he tried not to stress himself out as he searched around. he then came across a room with a bone on the front, which he assumed was the room for his dog. of course he had a room for his dog,_ of course _he did._

_slowly, ziyi opened the door and peaked his head through. his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him._

_lying in the room, were about six dog black and orange dogs. why did he have so many? and which one was the injured one?_

_ziyi stepped inside the room slowly, and as he did so he noticed something shining on all their necks. they were name tags. ziyi sighed in relief as he slowly went up to them all. now... what was it's name again..._ _ziyi scanned all their nametags, but he didn't seem to come across a recognisable name. did zhengting even tell him a name? he thought back to a while ago when they had the conversation... oh yeah! he did indeed say a name, penny!_

_smiling in triumph at finally remembering something, he looked for the dog. bruce, susan, justin, alice, ellie..._

_disappointed, ziyi frowned. there was no penny. which one could it be then? was it maybe not in the room? and why did his dogs have human names? ziyi shrugged._

_then, suddenly, he heard a bark come from outside of the room. alerted, he rushed out of the room to go see if it was this supposed penny. he looked around, in the kitchen and living room but he couldn't find it. where could it be?_

_at this point, ziyi felt like giving up. why was he even doing this in the first place?_

_his doubtful thoughts were interrupted though. a bark and then a whine echoed through the hallways and soon enough, a limping dog ran into his vision._

_ziyi lowkey melted inside. lowkey though._

_it tackled ziyi to the ground and started to lick frantically at his face while it claws dug themselves into ziyi's body. he didn't care though, a lopsided grin on his face as he played with the energetic dog. it was so_ cute _._

_after a couple of minutes, ziyi then remembered why he was in a strangers house in the first place. he got up quickly and went in search for the leash. it had to be somewhere._

_"excuse me, are you looking for something?" someone said behind him. he turned around and looked down at a somewhat old women wearing a uniform. she seemed unfazed that there was a random guy walking around her house._

_"uhm, a lead," ziyi answered quickly, maybe she could help._

_"ah, i see. it's next to the door on the way out," she helped with a smile, gesturing to where the door was._

_ziyi thanked her and walked away with the dog trailing at his feet. ziyi had to keep his cool though, it wasn't his house nor his dog, as much as he wished it was. who was this guy and how did he have so much money anyway?_

_ziyi clipped the leash onto the dog once he got it and led it outside and into his car. he'll just have to save his questions for later._

_the drive wasn't long at all, ten minutes or so. once he arrived he led the dog into the building (well, the dog actually led him into the building but ziyi wouldn't admit that) and he had to sign a bunch of documents. whenever he looked somewhat confused, the staff before him would just laugh. they knew the dog, he could tell, and they too didn't seem surprised about it being with someone other than his owner._

_"just sit and wait over there, dr. cai should be out soon."_

they had said that over half an hour ago.

the dog had long gone to sleep on his lap by now, and ziyi was tempted to join him, but he couldn't. he had a job to do, and quickly. 

"excuse me, sir. you can come in now," a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. ziyi shot up in his seat and sat straight, looking through half closed eyelids at the newcomer. their voice was soft and gentle, something he would listen to on an asmr video in his spare time on the odd occasion. when ziyi opened his eyes properly, he then saw who the voice came out of. his voice suited his appearance; wavy, dirty blonde hair split unevenly on his head, big chocolate brown eyes, thin pink lips and a beauty mark on his cheek. if ziyi were to describe him in two words, it would be _fucking adorable._

ziyi then realised he was staring, and that the dog on his lap had woken up and greeted the person in front of him, "o-oh, ok," he said in a shaky voice, mentally facepalming at his nervousness.

the supposed vet turned his back to ziyi and started to walk down the hallway, and ziyi scattered to his feet in order to follow him.

the room was like any other vet, plain walls, a computer with some stuff on it ziyi never understood, a bed, a seat - nothing out of the ordinary. 

ziyi decided to stand awkwardly next to the bed instead of sitting on the seat, because that's just how life is, isn't it.

the vet then took the dog and took his leash and collar off, picking him up onto the bed, "zhengting is always sending strangers to help his dog out these days, i haven't seen him in ages."

ziyi didn't know if he was talking to him or not, but seeing as he _was_ the only other person in the room he guessed he was speaking to him, "uh, yeah?"

the blonde laughed, "you don't know what i'm talking about, do you?"

ziyi shook his head.

"do you even know what's wrong with the dog?" he asked.

ziyi answered, "his leg hurts?"

the vet sighed, "so he really isn't telling enough information anymore."

ziyi didn't say anything back this time, what was he meant to reply to that?

"penny has a condition with her leg, she had an accident when she was younger which has caused her to have a limp. her back right leg is shorter than the others if you pay close attention," he explained, looking up at ziyi, "she has weekly checkups which zhengting always forgets about and ends up sending people in he's never met before."

his eyes were really pretty, ziyi thought.

"why, thank you," the vet said.

it took a couple of seconds for realisation to hit ziyi, he had said that out loud. he then avoided eye contact and looked around the room.

"don't panic, you're kind of cute too," the vet teased.

ziyi just smiled, flustered, and lowered his head to look at the dog, "how do you know zhengting?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"we've known each other since high school, he decided to pursue dancing and i went to go be a vet," the blonde laughed, "sounds pathetic, one of my best friends is going on tours with millions of fans worldwide whereas i'm stuck in our hometown with a bunch of animals. but, i like it."

ziyi nodded. that explained the whole big house and the royal like lifestyle.

"what do you do?" the vet asked.

"i'm a lawyer," ziyi answered. he sounded so boring compared to the male in front of him. 

he looked up and was met with the other staring right back at him, "how did zhengting find you?" he asked with a giggle.

"i was at the hospital with my nephew and his friend, his friend hurt himself while they were playing. then he jumped out of nowhere and stole my kids," he joked. ziyi then looked at the vet's name tag - doctor. cai xukun. 

xukun, nice name.

xukun shook his head as he laughed, "so, you babysit? you like kids, hm?"

ziyi nodded, "only sometimes in my spair time, his mum - my sister - usually gets really busy, and his dad works on saturdays."

xukun hummed in response, "nice."

then, they went silent again.

"it's usually quite quiet at this time," xukun started off, "i'm on night shift now bit there's usually very few - if any people around at this time. it gets quite lonely."

ziyi melted at the others pouting face. 

xukun then finished up whatever he was doing with the dog (ziyi was staring at him, not the dog, so he didn't really know), "all fine," he exclaimed, standing up straight again, "he might want a couple of minutes rest before you go, though. he usually does."

"ok," he said and leaned forward slightly at look at the dog.

at the same time, xukun had leaned forward to look at the dog too, and so their heads knocked together gently.

"sorry," the two said in sync as they moved only slightly back. they both stared at each before they both laughed.

ziyi couldn't stop staring at the blonde's lips though. they were so tempting, he just wanted to kiss them. 

without noticing, the pair moved closer to each other until their lips connected a quick kiss, ziyi being the wimp who pulled back after a second. damn it.

he looked at xukun again and saw his amused expression, a toothy grin covering his face, "come back here, you loser," he teased as he pulled on ziyi's shirt to bring him back over again for a kiss. this time it wasn't just a peck, with their lips moving a gentle way together.

xukun then pulled back from that one while biting his lip, "here," he said, handing over a card and the dog leash.

how he got the collar and leash back on the dog in that time ziyi will never know.

ziyi took both of the items and stepped back.

"see you soon," xukun winked at him as he walked out.

"yeah... see you later," ziyi replied in a daze.

once he got in the car, he looked at the card he was given. 

_i think you're cute,  
_

_you think im cute,_

_we should totally date._

_xxx xxx xxx_

it was his number.

 

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be out soonish depending on how busy i am oops


End file.
